Tales of the Tall and the Tame
by downtowndystopia
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's Tales of their relationship. This is as canon as possible, fluffy and will stay with the flow of the episodes, but with klaine and almost nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so yeah, this is my first fanfiction. I definitely think i'm better at writing original stuff but i've given this a shot. I think the story might get better if i can not be awkward about what i'm writing so heres the first chapter, hope you like it, but i dont blame you if you don't.**

Kurt and Blaine have been dating for three weeks now, prom was coming up. Everything seemed to be going great. Except for the fact that Kurt hadn't told his dad yet. Blaine's parents didn't care, Finn, Mercedes and all of new directions already knew and were completely supportive. It's not like Kurt's dad was in slightest homophobic. But he was extremely protective of his son.

Any other parent of a gay teen having 'the talk' would probably just say "don't have sex" if they said anything at all. But Burt actually talked to his son about it. In almost every case, Burt would be considered number one dad, but for Blaine, it meant hell was to be raised. Prom was in one week, and they had decided to tell Burt today to give him a chance to get used to the fact that his son has his first boyfriend.

"He's going to kill me.."

"Courage, Blaine." Really, Kurt? Really? Thought Blaine.

"You can't even say that I'm going to be ok? Lie to me please?

"Blaine I don't have to lie, you'll be fine. He has no real reason to dislike you, its not like he thinks your out to corrupt my innocence, or anything" . Blaine had talked to Burt to tell him to talk about sex with his son, he's going to think that He just didn't want Kurt to be too innocent when he came to pounce on his virtue.

"Crap, Kurt. You're dad is going to hate me-"

"No he's not ! I thought this talk was over. Listen its not like we were dating when he found you in my bed, he doesn't know about our 'sexy' lessons either" (Blaine cringed at this moment, how could he have ever called Kurt a baby penguin, he could be sexy, when he met with him after school one day,, his hair was spiked up and he had a white shirt that said 'likes boys' it was definitely hot, and inappropriate for a coffee shop in Ohio…) "so don't worry!" He had to tell Kurt now, or his dad would tell him and it would be even worse.

"Kurt, I have a confession to make, but you have to promise not to hate me"

"I could never-"

"Promise!" he promised. And then Blaine explained the talk he had with Burt about Kurt's lack of sexual education. Kurt just looked at him, jaw hanging slightly slack. Then his famous bitch face came on.

"You. YOU are the reason for the most awkward and painful moment of my life? Oh my God. He's going to think that you did that just so I wouldn't be a prude when you dated me.. wait did you-"

"No! of course not Kurt. Listen, I love our fingertips touching romance, I love how your not a slut and although sometimes I feel like I'm corrupting you, its worth it because I love you Kurt." Wow. Had he really just said that? Well why stop there, he's already probably scared Kurt away forever, might as well get his feelings out in the open.

" And that's why I'm so scared of your father knowing about us, I'm not good enough for you, I'm just this short little hobbit who got extremely lucky to be given a second chance with an angel like you.. "

Oh God, Kurt was crying, what did he do?

"Kurt-"

"Blaine I love you too and I'm so glad that you found me..And you deserve much more than me and what I can give you, but I hope for a while it'll be long enough."

Blaine was smiling so hard his face hurt, he pulled Kurt into a big hug that lasted for what seemed like hours but must've only been minutes. Having Kurt in his arms was the best feeling possible, he loved this person so much, and when he was holding Kurt he was reassured that Kurt was his, for as long as Kurt will have him. The embrace ended much too soon with Kurt saying in his sing song voice:

but now we must face the inevitable and terrifying… Telling my dad, c'mon lets go!"

Blaine groaned as he got in the car, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2 Creative Conversations

Chapter 2: Creative Conversations.

Blaine and Kurt arrived at the Hummel Residence after about 20 minutes of driving. Kurt insisted on driving since Blaine was nervous and he didn't want to risk any dents in his car. They were in an awkward silence 5 minutes into the drive, so Blaine put on the radio. Immediately "Animal" by Neon Trees came on, he silently sung to it.

"This should be our song… it represents us pretty well" said Kurt, much to Blaine's surprise, he guessed that Kurt didn't know the full meaning of the song.

"Why? Besides the first line, I don't think any of it applies to us? Do you even know what they mean when they say 'take a bite out of my heart tonight?'"

"Take a chance on love?"

Oh Kurt. He was so naïve. He really needed to explain some meanings of top 40 music to him before he embarrassed himself again.

"Kurt, I love your innocence, and in risking ruining it, I have to tell you that by saying 'take a bite out of my heart tonight' they mean 'have sex with me tonight'. And not denying the animal inside you? That's sex too. The entire song has to do with sex, that's why we sang it to be 'sexy' for the Crawford school.."

"Oh."

Oh indeed Kurt. The awkward silence continued after that little bit of informative conversation.

"So…" said Kurt. Wanting to end the awkward silence.

"This is awkward"

"Yeah? Well don't act like your oh-so perfect! I may be naïve but you can be ignorant, oblivious and rude. You're not the dapper boy everyone thinks you are Blaine!" Kurt was already hurt by Blaine saying he's so innocent, its not like it's a bad thing. In Victorian society he'd be considered a slut. Suddenly he felt like starting up a fight, Blaine, in his confused way didn't know how to retaliate.

"Ignorant?" He asked

"Hey Kurt!" said Kurt in a mocking voice. "Lets sing an emotional song together for regionals showing my love for you! And by emotional I mean a break up song about being happy to be single!

And I'm the one with bad context of songs? Really ?" He cocked a perfect eyebrow satisfied with his little rant, Blaine was still confused.

"Candles by hey Monday is a beautiful song.."

"It's probably the only song you know that isn't on billboards top 100.." That was sort of true, he probably should've read into the lyrics more.

"Okay, maybe a little ignorant at times, and doesn't oblivious mean the same thing?"

"No Blaine, I'm pretty sure a better example of oblivious would be you telling me you have a crush on a boy on valentines, then buying me coffee, knowing my order and all, OH and then sharing a fucking Valentines day cookie together… But no, you want to have 'adopted babies' with some dirty hipster who works at gap!" Blaine was laughing now, and so was Kurt, they weren't really mad at each other, they just needed to let off some steam, and Kurt was right about him on valentines day. And damn, he really should've caught on that the lyrics 'and some day you will get back everything you gave me,' among other lyrics. He really had a thing with being a ditz sometimes.

"We're here!" Chimed Kurt as he pulled into the Hummel driveway.

"Oh Great.."

"Buck up mister! You're about to formally meet my dad as my new boyfriend" Kurt's eyes lit up at the word boyfriend.

"I love it when you say that?"

"say what"

"that we're boyfriends"

"I love it too," he winked and took Blaine's hand , who let go once they got to the door, he can't have Mr. Hummel thinking he's after undapper things with Kurt. He has to be perfect. Kurt opened the door and gave a yelled "We're home!" Burt walked in a couple moments after, Fin was in the basement playing black ops. Blaine preferred n64 zelda personally, he even had a crush on link when he was younger, of course he didn't know what a crush was then..

Blaine's train of thought broke when he saw Burt staring at him.

"Dad you know Blaine.." Kurt gave him a look that said 'say something-anything!'

"Ahem. Sorry I was thinking about Zelda… oh! It's a video game not a person!" Damnit! He was already mucking up the night.

"Well.. okay then, nice to see you again Blaine"

"And you too Mr. Hummel-"

"Please call me Burt"

"Of course Sir- I mean Burt" Blaine had never had a boyfriend before, so he hadn't the slightest what was supposed to happen next, he met Burt twice before, but never as his boyfriend. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and his eyes widened, he didn't know if this was going to offend Burt, Oh Crap! Burt didn't even know that they are going out-

And with that thought interrupted, Kurt spoke,

"Dad, Blaine and I are, well… Together" He said raising his and Blaine's intertwined hands. Burt sighed and looked ten years older than he had three minutes ago.

"You-" He looked at Blaine

"You sleep in my boys bed.-"

"We weren't dating then!"

"Then force me to talk to him about sex" this time Burt paused.

"We weren't dating then either.." Kurt had started to feel anxious about what his father was saying, he knew it sounded worse out loud then it did in context but that didn't stop him from blushing.. Then Blaine interjected

'Sir- I love your son very much, it took me way to long to realise this and I apologise for anything I did to upset you or Kurt. I love him sir- I mean Burt."

"I know. Come on, carol's ordering pizza, you two can hang out in Kurt _and Fin's _room until it arrives. Anything in particular you like on your pizza?" they both agreed to share a medium pizza with feta cheese and cilantro, Burt never got the fancy pizza thing, must be a gay thing he thought. Then the boys went downstairs to Kurt's room. Fin saw then and decided to continue his game upstairs but told them that Burt would probably prefer them to keep the door open.

"So I've got an idea of what we can do!"

"Make out?"

"Yeah and then your father comes down to tell us our gay pizza is ready and finds me straddling you on the couch, then he decides to send you to a private school in England and I never see you again."

"You have an over active imagination.. anyways what _did _you want to do then?" Kurt looked disappointed that his boyfriend wasn't even going to let him hold hands in the presence of his father let alone anything, he couldn't wait till Friday when he'd get to see Blaine and hangout in his private dorm after school they usually just talked or watched movies but sometimes more would happen, it was definitely worth the 20 minute drive from Lima.

"I think we should pick us a song to have !" He said as he picked up Kurt's iphone.

"Oh! Great idea!... What about teenage dream?

"Lets go all the way tonight…. Getting drunk on beaches..?"

"Shit! It's too cliché anyways" Whoa! Kurt barely ever swears, how interesting..

"Yeah.. how about two is better than one?"

"It's too expected… damn, this is harder than I though.."

"Watch your mouth Kurt Hummel, or I might have to wash it out with soap!" Blaine looked at Kurt with mock disapproval. If Kurt was going to get any make out sessions tonight, this was his shot.

"Soap? I can think of better things to do with my mouth" Kurt smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips, he wanted to test the waters for them. Then what started as a sweet kiss turned into a make out session. Blaine was on top of Kurt, making sure not to crush him and deeply kissing him, soon he went lower to Kurt's neck, and started sucking, but Kurt was to have none of that.

"Blaine you're not giving me a hickey tonight. Not where my dad could see anyway.." Blaine took that tip and kissed lower to his collar bone and shoulder, gently sucking and biting at the skin until a small bruise was there, Blaine didn't know what was with kurt's shoulders, shoulders aren't supposed to be sexy, but his were, everything about him was. Kurt was able to cover up the hickey by putting his shirt back into place, then just in time for the couple to not look as compromising as before Burt called out saying dinner was ready. The two boys giggled and went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Awkward Moments Featuring Burt Hummel.

**a/n this was supposed to be chapter two, but chapter two got way too long so I wrote this for three. Also I'm not exhausted so this one's going to be better written (aka I'll actually edit it, instead of using spell check) R&R **** Also I'm not going to put such obvious blatant euphemisms and references to the real world in this fic because it sounds cheesy I am figuring out . Also there is a flashback to the BIOTA episode in which I fill in what happened (realistically) with Klaine after the party. Sorry for the long a/n**

Dinner went well. Finn ate an entire large pizza to himself with every possible dead animal in existence on it. Burt and Carole shared a pepperoni pizza, while Kurt and Blaine shared their four cheese spinach and cilantro pizza (Blaine didn't get the whole cilantro thing though, it tasted like vitamin b and parsley). The conversation was pretty fluid switching from football to clothing to how everyone at Dalton was doing.

Apparently Wes and David are planning a Gap attack part two at the local mall in Lima. "They plan to sing Tik Tok" said Blaine.

:Ha! Just make sure no one pukes on ya, Blaine!" Blaine looked curiously at Finn, Kurt, having known the story of Rachel being vomited on during a performance laughed and attempted to explain through giggles. "and then…Britt just puked on her! Like .Puked" Kurt couldn't stop laughing but Burt and Carole just looked at them curiously.

"Was she sick?" asked Carole with both confusion and concern. Finn took it upon himself to explain that Brittney was actually drunk, as were all of the ND's (except him) for the Tik Tok performance.

"Was that around the time you guys went to that party?" asked Burt, Kurt knew that Burt was going to think of Blaine being discovered in his bed the night after the party, he prayed Finn would just stop talking and bring a new subject. It was a good thing that he was an atheist…

"Yeah! It was like a couple days after that party, wow Blaine you were pretty smashed-"

"Finn!" Kurt cut in, trying to save himself from having to discuss the morning after the party.

Its not like anything really happened…

"_Come on Blaine, you do __**not**__ want to sleep here tonight.. with Rachel" "Oh I think he would" said Rachel with a wink. After effectively telling Rachel to shut up and convincing Blaine that he could not drive back to Dalton in his shape, he got Blaine into the car and to his home. Blaine was less than co-operative with the boys during the 5 minute drive to their house, he sang teenage dream as off key as an analogy about someone who cannot sing.. a drunk (or sober for that matter) Fergie? That could work._

_It was a good thing that Burt and Carole were away for the weekend and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning because Blaine was loud. Extremely loud. Once they were inside Finn told him "you're on your own now dude, I'm going to my half of the room to get some sleep ok? Of course Kurt was okay with that. He was going to share a bed with Blaine Anderson. This would be like prep for when their married with adopted children one day. Except Blaine was drunk, and apparently into Rachel. But Blaine was gay, he didn't like Rachel and he was drunk. Maybe he was an oblivious fool to Kurt's love, but at least he knew that Rachel could never have Blaine. So he got Blaine all tucked and got into his silk pyjamas. Blaine draped an arm around Kurt and was off in about 20 seconds once Kurt got into the bed. _

_They didn't talk, and Blaine probably thought it meant nothing, but sharing a bed with Blaine, feeling his warm breath on his neck and his gentle snoring, having Blaine's arm around his thin waist made him feel special for once in his life. Like maybe he could pretend that Blaine would love him back, that he wouldn't be alone for his life. Like maybe one day he could escape Ohio and move to New York with Blaine, they could get married or get a civil partnership depending on the laws at the time. Kurt could work as chief editor at Vogue while Blaine would be a doctor, or a lawyer. They'd be rich and in love…. _

_And with that thought Kurt drifted into a beautiful sleep, waking early to do his moisturizer routine. He knew that for anyone else, even Finn he'd feel horribly self conscious and terrified having the threat of someone waking up and seeing him before the skin care and the grooming products. Before the fake smiles and shiny designer clothing. Before Kurt put on the fake cheery mask that was his life. _

_In any case Kurt was more than comfortable with the threat of Blaine seeing the real him and his revelation of this was interrupted by his father walking in. It's a good thing they got back safe, he thought. Burt seemed slightly weirded out for some reason. Well he knew the reason, but its not like anything happened! He should be allowed to have a friend sleep over without it being weird. So he'd act like nothing was wrong with the fact that he had another gay teen in his bed (because there really wasn't anything wrong with that anyway) and just acted like his normal self. _

Had he only known the events of awkwardness Blaine would cause in Kurt's future. Having a hopelessly clueless boyfriend wad its consequences…

"Yeah. You were pretty drunk, I'm sure. Otherwise I'm sure you would never have accepted to sleep in the same bed as my son."

"Sir, Kurt and I were just friends at this time, and I would never try anything on him that made him even in the slightest uncomfortable-"

"Blaine stop babbling, but you do need to come with me- you too Kurt. We're having the boyfriend talk 2.0" OhGodThatDoesn'tExistKillMe thought Kurt. Blaine was going to break up with him. He was going to be scared off by Burt and he was going to be alone forever.

"of course Burt." Said Blaine as he walked across the room and into the living room, Finn and Carole were cleaning up the dishes out, purposely out of earshot in the kitchen.

"Okay, you're going to be honest with me. And I'll be honest with you. I'll start, This is going to be a painful and awkward experience for everyone in this room. Blaine, I trust you, honestly. But I'm no idiot. Hormones get the better of you and the next thing ya know you're in a situation that you're not ready for."

"I understand Mr. Hummel, and as I said before I wouldn't ever do anything-"

"What have you two done? I know Kurt hangs with you in your dorm after school, honestly what do you do? If I had know that you two were… you know.. I probably wouldn't have allowed-"

"Dad you can't! you can't keep Blaine and I from hanging out after school, it's the only time we have since I transferred!" Kurt couldn't believe his father would do this. His father who has always supported him and loved him. Why would he ruin his life?

"Relax Kurt. I'm not going to 'forbid' you from being with Blaine, but I need to know what you two do." Blaine interrupted the conversation to ease the man's mind.

"We watch Disney movies. And musicals. And he helps me with French… Oh! The language, I suck at it and Kurt is very fluent.. at the language that is.." He was rambling like he always does when he's nervous. Blaine really hoped that Kurt didn't dump him for being so awkward. He could imagine it.. Kurt would get tired of how clueless he was, (he'd even said it!) then he'd hear his boyfriend rambling on about stupid shit that doesn't matter and then Kurt would finally realise that his boyfriend was a complete idiot and he'd dump him and he'd be alone forever. Oh God.

"So that's _all_ you do? You just watch movies. Talk?"

"Well we kiss-"

"BLAINE!"

"Kurt I'm not going to lie to your father, he kind of scares me. So yes. We've kissed, but that's th farthest.." He paused for a second and Kurt gave him a look that begged _please of please don't tell my father about the hickey please _so he decided against filling him in on that _certain _part of their relationship.

"ahem. So yes. Kissing is the fathest we've ever gone. I love Kurt sir."

"I believe you Blaine. _But _I know that kissing aint gonna be all that you do forever, so I need you two to make me a promise." They just stared blankly at him.

".. Okay then. First: Blaine you must promise me that you will never push my son farther than he is ready, you will never threaten him, or hurt him intentionally"

"Of course Sir."

"And Kurt, you tell me if he does breaks this promise. And you don't pressure _him_. Don't give me that look, you're both teenage boys and your both equally capable of pressuring each other- don't cringe when I talk to you Kurt! So Kurt, you must also promise that if anything changes between.. well you know, you tell me- if you have any questions, either of you, ask me."

"I promise dad."

"Okay, and both of you.. promise that if you do decide to do.. that. That you use some common sense- make sure you're both emotionally and physically ready. And use a condom-"

"Dad!"

"I'm serious kid."

"Okay, Okay we promise any more of this talk and I _will_ stick my fingers in my ear and start singing."

"Okay kid. And Blaine? Welcome to the family, I'm glad you're a part of it."

"Dad you know how you said that if I asked permission I could have a friend stay over, well could Blaine-"

"Not tonight, give me a couple days notice first Kurt,"

"okay well proms in a week, can he stay then?" Burt considered it, and realised he did trust his son. And his son's boyfriend.

"Fine, but just remember, Finn will be three metres to your right and he will tell em if you scar him."

The mood lightened after that and Blaine said his goodbyes, excited for the chance to share a bed with Kurt when he could actually remember it. Kurt went to bed feeling extremely scarred, and hungry. So he made himself some toast and went up to his room to read his pamphlets. He doubted he'd ever need to know that kind of stuff for the near future, but one never knows. So with his toast, pamphlets and thoughts of Blaine, he drifted off into sleep with dreams of awkward but happy thoughts.

**a/n so that's that. Next chapter will either be prom, or a short fluff chapter then prom. Tell me what you think? Kbye!**


	4. Chapter 4 pre prom fluff

**A/N hi there. I decided to do a chapter before prom. This is probably just going to be short and fluffy because my depression is being a bitch and I'm hoping that writing will make me feel better. Oh and the French is my own translations, so feel free to correct my grammar/spelling. R&R **

"Okay dad I'm going to Blaine's now.. what? You said I could! We're just watching movies, Mulan, it's his favourite. Okay I'm leaving now.. BYE DAD" Blaine watched the one sided conversation between Kurt and Burt Hummel with amusement, he wondered what Burt said to make Kurt blush so hard then hang up with such an exasperated expression on his face. "So Mulan then?" Blaine popped the disk in his dvd and they curled up in Blaine's dorm.

Kurt absolutely loved these nights when it was just them. If they didn't have homework like today they'd watch movies, if they did, they'd help each other study. Since Kurt was a sophomore and Blaine a junior, Kurt, albeit gifted for his years, simply did had not learned the material to help Blaine with his school, so usually Blaine would just help Kurt with quadratics and functioning, and Kurt would help Blaine with French. Kurt had been fluent in French since grade 8 and now he spoke it flawlessly, he literally had 100 in French at McKinley.

"Hows your French?" asked Kurt. "Eh. It's getting better since you helped me.. there are too many tenses, like I can speak it, but the grammar is always off. It's incredibly idiotic because saying 'Je veux regarde Mulan avec l'amour a mon vie et de ne pas etudier le francais' is not even-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's mouth being crashed against his. The kiss ended much too quickly though.

"And to think before you met me the only French you knew was 'voulez vous coucher avec moi se soir?' and you didn't even know what that means!" Kurt laughed at the memory of Kurt having to explain what the phrase actually meant, to Blaine's extreme embarrassment. "Yeah, I got it, I'm just as clueless as you, can we please just watch the movie? I haven't seen Mulan in almost 3 months and it's one of my favourite movies!" "Jeeze Blaine way to seem mature, just kidding! Do you wan to be the big spoon or the little spoon?" said Kurt as he lied on Blaine's Dalton-issued bed.

"Big spoon, makes me feel tall" "I'm short and you're shorter than me." Say Kurt teasing his boyfriend. "I'm not that short! I'm 5"8 that's average!" "Really Blaine? Justin Bieber is 5"8" Blaine's expression turned from joking defiance to actual hurt, Kurt quickly tried to make up for what he said ".. but he's not nearly as perfect and dapper as you. And he can't sing one tone close to your perfect voice so don't worry!" "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for at least _trying _to save my horrible self image" said Blaine with mock despair. He loved how Kurt cared about his feelings, even though he could be a bitch, he seldom did it to Blaine, and when he did it was always out of defence, or to shut himself away, to make people think that they didn't phase him.

Like when Blaine didn't approve of Kurt's kilt. It's not that he didn't look good, he always looked good, but he would just die if someone hurt Kurt at prom, this thing he's been so excited for, for so long. Blaine could try to defend Kurt, but if a bunch of jocks saw him in that with Blaine.. horrible memories came rushing in. He shut them out as Kurt turned on his bitch mode, stating that Blaine didn't _have _to go to prom with him. He could never say the right thing, he needed to impress Burt, and definitely not piss him off if they were going to have a sleepover in just three days. But if Kurt broke up with him then he Burt wasn't really going to get in the way of that particular event. With a sigh, Blaine went to Kurt's room to talk to him, in the harshest voice he's ever heard Kurt told him to _go the fuck away_ Blaine was stunned with Kurt's language and hurt. Then he heard sniffles and realised that the tone Kurt used was the only tone he _could_ use without his crying being made evident. Kurt didn't want Blaine to see that he had emotions. He didn't want to let down his guard in fear of being hurt.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I love the kilt, I love you. I just didn't wan to piss off your dad, and .. well I was scared okay? Please let me in so we can talk about this, I love you, whether you're flawlessly perfect or hopelessly damaged. No matter what Kurt." Kurt opened his door a bit and Blaine walked in to see Kurt crying, glitter and sequins strewn all over the room. He has obviously worked very hard on this outfit.

"Listen Kurt- I'm an idiot. I told you I suck at romance, and I suck at interpreting feelings. I love the kilt. I love that you worked so hard on it and it looks flawless. If you wore anything else you wouldn't be being yourself, and then I really wouldn't be taking my boyfriend to prom, I'd be taking another carbon copy of every male teen in this universe. I love how unique you are, I love your style, I love your-" Kurt hugged him just then and didn't stop for what must have been five minutes. Then Kurt wielded a much more seductive look that said _shut up and kiss me _so he did. Blaine pinned Kurt against the wall, making him gasp like he did on their first kiss together. Kurt blushed at the sound he made, but just kept on kissing Blaine until Finn knocke don't he door asking are you guys okay? Burt's worried, you've been in there for like 15 minutes" Shit, had they been kissing for that long. Kurt interjected through a wide smile "FINE Blaine WARBLER I'll go to prom with you but I'm wearing the kilt and if you ever doubt my fashion sense again. I will end you" the last words veiled extreme and slightly terryfing truth, Blaine decided to never question Kurt on his clothing or style again, lest he be put into the deepest levels of Dante's inferno.

And that was their first real fight.. Blaine was thinking about this as Mulan was playing in the background. He loved how close Kurt was to him at this moment in time. He gently put his arm over Kurt's thin waist and Kurt shivered from the contact. Kurt was so innocent. Blaine always had a problem touching him, or kissing him because he felt like he was stealing Kurt's innocence, or virtue. Kurt never complained of course but he never knew if Kurt actually would object if they went too far.

Blaine's intense thinking was interrupted by his favourite song "I'll make a man out of you" he started singing it and Kurt joined in. He was trying to kiss his boyfriend, but Blaine was barely kissing back. Kurt was on top of him by the line _did they send me daughters when I asked for sons_ Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's resistance. Blaine took the hint and flipped him over so he was straddling Kurt as the line _but you can bet before we're through _and we was singing the muffled lines to the song while biting on Kurt's neck. Kurt giggled at the kisses on his neck because they tickled and they were making out through the entire song laughing at how the song was pretty much just a big innuendo for what they were doing.

Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt and Kurt knew he needed to put a stop to this before they did something they weren't ready for. "Blaine- Blaine!" said Kurt, as he gently pushed blain off him doing up his buttons. "I'm not ready to go that far." Blaine felt like an idiot, just what he was scared of doing to Kurt before they started making out was exactly what he did. He made Kurt feel uncomfortable. He took it too far. "Oh. God Kurt, I'm so, so, sorry. I don't even know what I was thinking" He started rambling and trying to make Kurt feel better. "Blaine, it's fine. You took it to far and I stopped you, if I took it too far you'd do the same" he said with a small smile. "I agree. And seriously Kurt, I don't know what I was thinking. And please don't think that I'm going to push you when we have our sleepover either-" Kurt hadn't even been thinking about that, but now he was. "I mean I refuse to ruin your innocence any more!" Blaine said with sudden realization. "I'm just going to be completely chaste with you from now on, no more making out in my dorm room, while singing Disney songs in the dirtiest way possible. You deserve more than that Kurt. You deserve romance and expensive dates. And flowers. Okay? I'm not going to ruin the perfect that you are."

"Whoa Blaine calm down, I just wasn't ready to makeout with you topless, that doesn't mean I don't want to makeout with you. Or be close with you." But Blaine had made his mind up, he wasn't going to treat Kurt like he didn't matter. He was a dapper fellow and was not going to ruin his boyfriend's innocence. Kurt was like an angel, and he needed to stop doing anything bad like that with him.

"Nope. No way. This is going to be an exclusively emotional-non physical relationship from now on."

"For how long?" "at least until after prom _and our sleepover_" he added.

"oi, this is going to be a long three days"

"I think you'll live" said Blaine with a smile as they watched the rest of their movie together.

**A/N next chapter will be prom from a 98% klaine perspective kbye :D ps: its raining where I am and its pretty. Also I learned not alone on the piano and I'm proud. Unneeded info from the author ftw? byee**


	5. not promrumours

Chapter 5- Not Prom. Rumours

**a/n hi. so i have no idea how to do prom and would LOVE some reviews with prompts/suggestions. i tried writing prom, and it sucked. usually i'd post it anyways because i'm lazy but i really wanted to capture the moment. and then my computer broke. so i'm on my crappy broken keyboard laptop. this is just going to be blaine being a puppy about the kum (i hate that name pairing!lets call them surt. or humans. maybe) rumours okay review, it makes me happy. also check out my other fic sickness and smies, it's supposed to be a one shot, but i might turn it into a bunch of klaine fluff drabbles. again need prompts.**

"Heluuuuu" said Kurt answering his phone, he didn't check who it was, a confused and sad Blaine answered:

"Kurt! I got a message from rachel telling me you cheated."

"Blaine I-"

Kurt i don't get why you'd do this. she told me it was Sam. Is it because i'm not a jock?

"Blaine!" Kurt tried

It's because i'm shorter than you isn't it? is it because i'm bad at romance? i warned you this before we got together!"

"BLAINE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME" Kurt finally yelled. there was quietness on the other line for once. Kurt calmed himself and began to speak.

"First of all. i didn't cheat, i would never do that. Second, if i was going to cheat on you, it wouldn't be with Sam, i do have some taste, although with your presumptuous behavior i am starting to doubt my taste in boys. Also, i don't care that your short, you're fine at romance and jocks, although my past may seem to disagree, are definitely not my type. i prefer dapper puppies. And no, i don't mean that in a literal sense. I like you Blaine, only you... You can speak now" Kurt heard a loud breath of relief being let out on Blaine's end.

"Then why would rachel, tell me this?" Kurt reminded Blaine of how his friend Sam was a delivery boy that came to Dalton, ya know.. the reason why Kurt even knew about Sam's predicament. Blaine felt incredibly idiotic, and sorry.

"Kurt.. i am, so sorry. i am just so scared that you're going to realise one day how much more you deserve rather than me, and then you'll leave forever."

"Blaine, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a while. I wouldn't tell you i love you if i didn't." He said with a smile

"Yeah, its just, i care so much.. I miss you so much Kurt."

"I miss you too, But i'll be seeing you everyday after school starting tomorrow for pre prom planning, alliteration intended!" and with that the boys said goodbye and Kurt thought about how adorable Blaine was when he was being oblivious. Then he got royally pissed that Rachel berry had tried to ruin his relationship, but decided to act on that in glee club rehearsal tomorrow.


End file.
